smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Babcia Żądzi/Kolejne opowiadanie o Smokach
'Witojcie!' thumb|374pxFor The First (czy ten podgrubaicz pisma działa?) chciałem odgłosić że jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie itd. Chciałem zobaczyć rekację na waszych twarzach także postanawiam to wrzucić i obejrzeć jak zareagujecie. Ci spostrzegawczy zauważyli pewnie podkreślone kawałek wyżej ,,że''. 'Chciałem zaznaczyć, że nie jest to powodem mojej nieumiejętnosci obsługiwania klawiatury (przynajmneij w połowie) ale wynikiem tego że (o prosze kolejne ,,że) nie robię przecinków. Całe opowiadanie jest BEZPRZECINKOWE i tak ma być. Ortograficzne błędy pewnie tyż bedą ale tekst jest do czytania a nie do sprawdzania.'' Jeżeli się sprawdzi bede kandydował do dostania Nobla w dziedzinei literatury. Dziekuję i zparaszam na me opowiadanie. ' 'Artefkaty potrzebne do przeczytania tego rozlanego atramentu poniżej: *'Mocny Trunek' *'Więcej mocnego trunku' *'Telefon na polcję za treści 60+ (albo przynajmniej do administratora) ' *'Internet' *'Urzadzenie, komputer albo telefon na prąd (na wegiel też może być)' *'Jeszcze wiecej Trunku (trzeba zapić żałobę' *'I CIERPLIWOŚĆ!' ' Zaczynam juz pisac bo przynudzam.' (Tytułu nie ma podrzuććie w komentarzach)' ' Mapa #Paint thumb|288px Prolog Mroźny wiatr północy coraz to bardziej uderzało łuski idących coraz bardziej w stronę z której pochodził, smoków. Trzy wielkie Lodowe szły bez słowa już od połowy dnia czyli od kiedy przekroczyły strefę za którą lot z powodu wichru stał się po prostu niemożliwy. Szły w szlaku, jeden za drugim z drobnymi odstępami. Ten stojący na samym przodzie i ten na samym końcu byli strażnikami. Pilnowanie tego pomiędzy nimi sprawiło im już wiele kłopotów. Dziwnie czuli się jako jego osobista ochrona ponieważ ich cel ochrony górował nad nimi rozmiarem dwa razy. I to nie dlatego że byli mali ale dlatego że był on duży. Jego łuski były białe jak śnieg a podbrzusze srebrne, co ułatwiało mu doskonały kamuflaż na lodowych pustyniach. Kryza wokoło jego potężnej czaszki złożona była z kolców ostro zagiętych w tył jak miniaturowe szpony. Szpony też miał wielkie i ostre. Był królem. Wszystkie Lodowe kłaniały mu się przez pięć lat kiedy to zmarł jego poprzednik. I teraz nagle po pięciu latach nie mówiąc nikomu wyruszył w dziwną podróż biorąc ze sobą tylko swoich dwóch najbardziej zaufanych ludzi. Strażnicy wyruszyli na podróż uzbrojeni w dwie włócznie i parę Szponochlastów dla każdego z nich. Szponochlaty były brońmy zakładanymi jak rękawicy z metalowymi osłonami na pazury. Powodowały dodatkowe obrażenia. Kolejny genialny wynalazek Burzowych. Teraz kiedy jak to mówił ich przywódca zbliżali się do celu został im tylko grot jednej z włóczni i Szponochlast z jednym pazurem. Zaraz kiedy opuścili cywilizację zaatakowały ich linnormy co zakończyło się utratą pazurów w Szponochaście i zgubieniem drugiego. Włócznie popękały od mrozu. I mimo iż strażnicy też byli przystosowanymi do ujemnych temperatur Lodowymi, sami czuli coraz to bardziej męczące zimno. Ich wódz nie narzekał. Szedł bez słowa przed siebie. Nie jadł, nie pił i nie używał broni. Nie wiedzieli po co zaciągnął ich na samobójczą wyprawę ale on zawszę miał plan. Jedyny plusem zapuszczenia się tak daleko było to, że im dalej szli tym mniej stworzeń spotykali. Oprócz widzianych kilku mniejszych grup linnormów widzianych wiele godzin temu ani żywej duszy. I kiedy tak szli nagle ich władca przystanął. Oni zrobili to samo zdyszani wyciągnęli resztki jedzenia. Podali je władcy. Ten nawet na nie, nie spojrzał. Uniósł tylko swoje wielkie skrzydła i wzniósł się w powietrze. Wiatr jakby ustał. Strażnicy popatrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. - Coś się stało panie? – Zapytał jeden z nich - Jesteśmy u kresu naszej podróży – Odparł tamten co było dość strasznie jako iż nie odzywał się od dnia Tamci także wzbili się w powietrze i ujrzeli w oddali dwa sterczące naprzeciwko siebie zaśnieżone głazy. Ich król podleciał do nich szybko i stanął między nimi. Tamci uczynili to samo. Między głazami leżała mniejszy kamień z wbitym w niego błękitnym kryształem. Wyryte były na nim runy. Obydwaj umieli czytać ale starożytnie pismo mało kto znał. Ale ich król akurat tak. Usiadł przy kamieniu i odczytał. - Kto przyjmie moc już w niej zostanie a moc zostanie w nim. Mróz niech świadkiem mi, że przyjmuję te moc i ofiarę z siebie składam! – Zaryczał a jego głos przeszedł przez całą Tundrę Dwa smoki spojrzały raz jeszcze po sobie niepewnie. - Panie czy to aby na pewno bezpieczne? To chyba jakaś klątwa… Ale nie dokończył po wiatr rozwiał śnieg z oby dwóch skał. Były to niebieskie bryły lodu. - Panie? – Zapytał znów strażnik Ich król obrócił się do nich. - Moi wierni poddani. Wybrałem tu się z wami gdyż tylko wam ufałem jak nikomu innemu. W podzięce za waszą ochronę przez te pięć lat i przez to że nigdy we mnie nie zwątpiliście ofiaruję wam to czego niejeden smok by pragnął. Nieśmiertelność. Ale nie jak nieumarli. Będziecie sami decydować o swoim losie. Staniecie się pierwszymi nowego gatunku. Wasza moc będzie ogromna i jedyne co będzie mogło stanąć wam na drodze to wy sami. Podejdźcie każdy do jednego z lodowców i dotknijcie go łapą. Dwa lodowe stały jak wryte w śnieg pod nimi. Jednak coś kazało im podejść i dotknąć lodu. Wtem śnieg wokoło zawirował tworząc białe tornado. Ich król wyrecytował coś i im wszystkim oczy zapłonęły na niebiesko. Niebo rozdarł ich ryk. Wtem ich król zamienił się w dwie smugi niebieskiego światła. Jedna z nich wpłynęła w jeden lodowiec a druga w drugi. Ta pierwsza utworzyła w sowim lodowcu kształt ciała króla a druga została małą niebieską kulą w lodzie. Strażnicy zabłyśli i oderwali łapy od lodu. Zobaczyli ich króla w dwóch formach. Oby dwóch zamrożonych w osobnych lodowcach. Oni sami czuli się jakby coś z nich wyszło. Nie czuli zimna. Czuli tylko moc kłębiącą się w ich wnętrzach. Teraz nie byli już tylko lodowymi. Byli czymś więcej. 1''' Jak to się wszystko zaczęło? Honus zawszę powtarzał że w pamięć wchodzą tylko niepotrzebne rzeczy. Niepotrzebne czyli takie o które najczęściej będziesz pytany i będziesz pragnął jak najszybciej o nich zapomnieć. Jak na przykład to że ,,przypadkiem’’ zapomniał odstawić zupę z ognia, zepsuł szafkę i to że widział wiwernę w pobliżu zbrojowni ale nie powiedział o tym nikomu. Za to potrzebne rzeczy takie jak ta, jak zaczęły się jego nieszczęścia zapomniał. Istniały trzy możliwości. Albo siedział w podgrzewanym ognistymi kamieniami przypadkiem zaiwanionymi od napotkanych ognistych basenie, albo siedział w knajpie pijąc mrożone soki jagodowe z rówieśnicą albo unikał prywatnego nauczyciela walki co tak czy siak sprowadzało go do pierwszych dwóch opcji. Ale jako iż przypomniał sobie, że padało to basen odpadał. Więc siedział sobie wtedy w knajpie żartując i popijając drinka kiedy sok nagle mu się skończył. Wstał od stołu podszedł do lady barmana. Starszy burzowy bez słowa miał podać mu kolejny napój kiedy to karczmy wpadł mały purpurowy burzowy. - Tu jest! – Krzyknął uradowany i za nim do baru wbiegły dwa wielkie szare burzowe Każdy z nich z burzową włócznią w ręce. Burzowe włócznie były kolejnym genialnym wynalazkiem jego ojca. Były to normalne włócznie tyle że całe z miedzi, z kawałkiem skóry w środku drzewca aby można go było wygodniej i bezpieczniej trzymać a zakończone były rozdwojeniem drzewca. Zero ostrego grotu czy pomniejszych kolców. Nawet bez wyrzutni sieci. Jedyne było w nich niezwykłe to to że wystarczyło małe naładowanie drzewca za pomocą pioruna którego każdy burzowy mógł bez problemu wywołać i cała broń elektryzowała się w ,,błyskawicznym’’ tempie. Powodowało to szok lub porażenie wieloma woltami. Niebezpieczne i nadające się do użycia tylko przez burzowe. - Co im znów nagadałeś – Szepnął Honus patrząc na małego burzowego - Tatuś prosił abym wskazał tym panom gdzie jesteś – Odpowiedział tamten takim słodkim tonem że Honus znów postanowił darować młodszemu bratu kablowanie - Znaczy panowie do mnie? – Pytanie tym razem skierował do dwóch smoczych dryblasów - Szef kazał przyprowadzić cię najszybciej jak się da. Mówił też że prawdopodobnie będziesz próbował wywinąć jakiś numer także jak widzisz – I przetarł łuskowatą łapą po włóczni – Nie próbuj Cała karczma (chociaż nie było tam zbyt wiele smoków) obróciła głowy w ich stronę. - A próbujcie se – Zaśmiał się jeden z bywalców, stary pobladły burzy – Jeszcze nie widziałem smoka który by to wynosił go stąd bez jego zgody! – I pociągnął spory łyk swojego trunku - Tak w ogóle to może zamknęli byście drzwi – Warknęła sprzątająca smoczyca – Przeciąg jak sto żmijów i zaraz się tu wszyscy pochorujemy! - Proszę wybaczyć ale zaraz opuścimy ten lokal – Przeprosił jeden z nowo przybyłych smoków - Coś nie pasi? – Zapytał nagle ogromny i muskularny burzowy wychodzący z zza zaplecza wraz z dwójką innych swoich ziomków, wszystkich o podobnych gabarytach – Mamy im pokazać wyjście szefie? – Zapytał Honusa Ten z rozbawieniem patrzył się na wysłanników jego ojca patrzących w górę aby spojrzeć tamtym w oczy i dokończył sok. - Nie chłopaki, nie trzeba. Wszystkim bywalcom sok jagodowy barman! – Krzyknął i położył garść złota na ladzie – I proszę przekazać tej burzowej aby zostawiła drzwi do jaskini otwarte dobrze? – Szepnął do ajenta Ten lekko kiwnął głową i począł nalewać do kubków wszystkim sok. Bywalcy kiwnęli w stronę Honusa głową ale nie za wiwatowali. Rzadko ktokolwiek w knajpie stawiał coś innym a nawet teraz postawił im sok a nie jak woleli stare dobre piwo korzenne którego niestety Honus nie pił. Ale i tak lepsze to niż nic. - No dobra idziemy – Rzucił Honus i wyszedł na zewnątrz Dzień był jak zwykle wietrzny. Chmurki unoszące się nad jaskiniami burzowych zamieszkujących ich stolicę czyli miasto w najwyższych górach całego kontynentu, były szare jak zawsze. Gdzieniegdzie usłyszeć można było grzmot a zza sięgających chmur jaskiń i domów szlachty oraz osób bogatszych ujrzeć można było błyskające pioruny które były tu na porządku dziennym. Dlatego mało rodzajów smoków lubiło odwiedzać ten rejon. Było tu dla nich za zimno (oczywiście nie licząc ich lodowych sprzymierzeńców). Za to wewnątrz jaskiń nawet u najbiedniejszych wszystko wyglądało cudnie. Miasto, góry czy cokolwiek położone na terenie burzowych nie cierpiało z biedoty czy też braku czegokolwiek. Honus popatrzył w niebo i odczekał aż dwaj wysłannicy i jego młodszy brat wyjdą z karczmy. Młody smok od razu wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał w kierunku jednej z wyżej umiejscowionych jaskiń. * Tylko zamknijcie drzwi – Upomniał ich Honus No to lecimy – Oznajmił wysłannik kiedy zamknął drzwi do baru * Chwila, moment! Skrzydła mnie bolą. Strasznie się dzisiaj nalatałem i chyba muszę iść pieszo * Co! - Wrzasnęli obaj prawie jednocześnie * Bolą mnie skrzydła. * Słuchaj młody, nie wkręcaj nas bo jak... - Zaczął już jeden ale przerwał gdy w drzwiach karczmy stanęło tych samych trzech dryblasów którzy wcześniej grzecznie upomnieli wysłanników wewnątrz budynku * Znowu do niego fikacie? - Zagrzmiał jeden Wysłannicy obrócił się aby odpowiedzieć ale w tym czasie Honus mrugnął do dryblasów i wzleciał w chmury. Mógł lecieć z wysłannikami jego ojca do domu ale wolał się z nimi trochę pobawić. W końcu przyszli po niego z dwoma włóczniami burzowymi a to nie było miłe. Wleciał w chmury i pobłąkał się w nich trochę. Jednak po kilku minutach usłyszał za sobą głośny trzepot dwóch par skrzydeł. Czyli jego ziomki nie zajęły ich na długo. Zanurkował więc wylatując z chmur i prawie wpadł na niewidzianą wcześniej górę. Minął ją zręcznie i poszybował w bardziej zamieszkane tereny. Mijając stoisko z błyskotkami szybkim ruchem łapy zgarnął srebrny medalion tak że sprzedawca nawet się nie obejrzał. Zacisnął go w łapie i zaczął mocniej machać skrzydłami co sprawiało że skóry zwierząt lub inne lekkie rzeczy pospadały z wyżłobionych w ziemi tarasach innych smoków. Zaczęły krzyczeć coś na niego a to przyciągnęło jednego z wysłanników. Honus obejrzał się przez skrzydło i zobaczył że wysłannik nie ma ze sobą włóczni. Albo ją upuścił albo zostawił pod karczmą. Zmienił więc kierunek lotu i poszybował z powrotem do karczmy. Kiedy tam doleciał od razu zobaczył połyskującą w krzakach miedzianą włócznię. Obleciał karczmę dookoła i zobaczył małą szczelinę w kamieniu z którego została zrobiona gdyż tak jak większość budynków królestwie burzy wydrążono ją w górze. Honus uniósł włócznie za kawałek skóry znajdujący się na środku jej drzewca i wbił ją w szczelinę tak aby wystawała. Umocował ją dobrze i odsunął się kawałek przygotowując we wnętrzu siebie mały pocisk elektryczny. Odkąd skończył osiem lat do teraz czyli kiedy miał ich dwadzieścia trzy, chyba ze sto razy wpajano mu na lekcjach jakim cudem burzowe smoki i tylko burzowe potrafią produkować w sobie pociski elektryczne i nimi ciskać z paszczy. Oczywiście nie pamiętał tego. Kiedy zebrał dostatecznie dużo energii z paszczy wytrysnęła mu niebieska błyskawica. Uderzyła ona w miedzianą włócznię a ta zabłysła naładowana. Następnie wyleciał zza karczmy i spostrzegł jednego z wysłanników na co liczył. Tamten także go spostrzegł i złożył skrzydła nurkując w jego stronę. Honus czmychnął za karczmę zręcznie unikając wbitej w skałę włóczni ale wysłannik nie miał tyle szczęścia wpadł prosto w nią i natychmiast szok odrzucił go na ziemię dziesięć metrów dalej. Pułapka nie miała go zranić ale unieszkodliwić na pewien czas. Wtedy pojawił się drugi prześladowca. Honus wzbił się wysoko w chmury i zlokalizował wcześniej upatrzoną sobie jaskinie w jednej z gór. Przyśpieszył i minął błyskawicznie zdziwionego wysłannika a następnie dla zmyłki wykonał kilka skrętów. Kiedy mijał zaznaczona przez siebie jaskinię jak pod wpływem uderzenia wpadł do niej przez drzwi, otwierając je całym sobą. Kiedy już znalazł się wewnątrz jej szybko zamknął wejście. Po chwil w korytarzu pojawiła się smoczyca z którą wcześniej wybrał się do karczmy. - A więc po to kazałeś otworzyć mi drzwi - Powiedziała – Gonią cię? - Chyba już odlecieli – I obrócił się – Dzięki za gościnę i sorry za tą akcje w karczmie, wrócimy jeszcze do tego. A to miał być prezent – I podał jej medalion – Ja już spływam cześć! - I wyleciał szybko Od razu zlokalizował swoją jaskinię na jednej z największych gór i poleciał w jej stronę. Jego rodzina była najbogatszą w cały,m królestwie burzy zaraz po królewskiej. Jego ojciec był niegdyś wojownikiem Gormu czyli elitarnej jednostki burzowych ale rzucił to i zaczął produkować bronie. Do najsłynniejszych należał szponochlast, burzowa włócznią i kusza czyli mała broń miotająca ostrymi patykami zwanymi strzałami za pomocą jakiegoś skomplikowanego mechanizmu. Jego hobbym było szukanie dla Honusa pracy mimo iż nie był jeszcze pełnoletnie a takim miał się stać za dwa lata czyli kończąc dwudzieste piąte urodziny. Jego matka też nie leniła się. Jej ojciec, czyli dziadek Honusa był doradcą króla i zapewnił jej pracę ministra spraw pieniężnych państwa i ogólnie siedział w pałacu królewskim na stercie złota i liczyła ją za grube wynagrodzenie. Młodszy brat Honus – Wicher czyli ten sam który nakablował na niego nieświadom tego w karczmie, chodził jeszcze do specjalnej szkoły i jego pracą było sprawienie że wszyscy mówili o nim ,,ale słodki smoczek''. '' Najstarsza z rodzeństwa była Smuga. Była całkowitym przeciwieństwem Honusa. Lubiła się uczyć, była mądra, błyskotliwa i posiadała masę cech których on nie. Od roku pracowała na zamku królewskim jako sekrataż czegoś tam i po krótkim czasie, gdy osiągnęła pełnoletność została zaręczona z księciem Novusem V jakimś tam a to jeszcze bardziej zbliżyło do siebie rodzinę królewską z rodzina Honusa. Honus jak na to nie patrzeć, będąc pośrednim z rodzeństwa też miał pracę. Unikać pracy która jak mówił ,,szkodzi smokom w jego wieku''. Wszyscy uważali że powinien zacząć ja teraz a on upierał się że po ukończeniu pełnoletności chociaż wszyscy w rodzinie zaczynali ja wcześniej (oprócz jego pradziadka, pfu zakały rodu). Ze wszystkich wyróżniał się tylko przebiegłością. No może oprócz sekretu który oprócz niego znali tylko jego ojciec i król. Był jedynym smokiem w królestwie który w w wieku piętnastu lat zabił coś. I to nie jakieś małe futerkowe zwierzątko czy ptaszka ale smoka. Kiedyś przelatując nad granicą zobaczył Ognistego stojącego nad martwym burzowym żołnierzem. Pamiętał jak krew sączyła się z pazurów czerwonego smoka. Mógł lecieć po pomoc ale coś go zatrzymało. Ognisty podleciał wtedy do niego i kazał mu uciekać zanim postanowi go zabić ale Honus tego nie zrobił. Wpadł w szał i rozdrapał o kilkadziesiąt lat starszemu od siebie smoku gardło tak że tamten upadł na ziemię i zginął. Niby unieszkodliwił szpiega ale przez miesiąc był załamany swoim postępem. Po tych wydarzeniach zdarzało m się wdać w bójkę czy to na ćwiczeniach czy gdzieś indziej ale nikogo nie zabijał. Pamiętał jak trzy lata później pierwszy raz wszedł do karczmy i wygonił z niej większego od niego dwa razy smoka uznającego się za króla baru. W tamtym momencie zasłynął w tej zabitej deskami budzie i mimo iż nie bil wraz z innymi piwa ale sok, zaczął zyskiwać szacunek.'' Kiedy Honus wleciał do swojego domu przeszukując pokoje w końcu natrafił na ojca w jego biurze. Ten wydrążony w górze pokój ozdobiony był gobelinami i drogimi klejnotami prawie tak samo jak sala tronowa króla a może nawet bardziej ale nikt nie ośmielił wspominać o tym władcy. - Synu! - Zawołał uradowany ojciec Honusa zza złotego biurka – Nareszcie jesteś! A gdzie moi wysłannicy? * Coś ich zatrzymało – Mruknął Honus – Po co mnie wezwałeś? * Mam dobrą nowinę! Znalazłem ci pracę! 2 Skort leciał już dwie godziny i skrzydła zaczynały go boleć. Jego mały, pięcioosobowy oddział był wyczerpany. A najgorzej wyglądał ich pułkownik. Temperatura czterdziestu stopni nie była dla nich najlepsza ale przecież wychowali się w podobnych. Jako Pustynne żyły w dużych koloniach rozmieszczonych po całym królestwie Piasku. W oczach innych smoków były bardzo niebezpiecznie ale Skort uważał inaczej. Sam był Pustynnym a większość smoków z jego wioski tylko chwaliła się swoimi umiejętnościami. Jak przychodziło co do czego to wolały ukryć się pod piaskiem. Oczywiście ziały ogniem, ale ogniem ziały też Ogniste i Skalne. Potrafiły podgrzewać swoją temperaturę lub też ją ochładzać chociaż w walce bardziej potrzebne było to pierwsze. A i tak wymagało to trochę czasu. I ich najsilniejszą zdolnością był jad. Na końcu ogona, każdy z nich posiadał zatrute żądło ale nie takie jak u wiwerny. Ich było zagięte i produkowało śmiercionośny jad który gdy tylko odstał się do organizmu, zabijał. Jego rodzina nie należała do tych najbogatszych. Jego ojciec był architektem, a matka zielarką. Trochę trudno mu było żyć przez dwadzieścia jeden lat w gronie rodzeństwa. Oprócz rodziców w małym glinianym gnieździe było ich trzynaście z czego Skort był trzecim najstarszym. Pierwszy najstarszy został nauczycielem i to on nauczył Skorta masy rzeczy których nie dowiedziałby się pewnie w normalnej szkole na którą i tak nie było ich stać. Między innymi potrafił pisać i czytać a także nie raz zajrzał do księgi ze starym pismem i kilku zwrotów z niej się nauczył. Lubił się uczyć. Jego matka nauczyła go o ziołach a drugi najstarszy brat nauczył go walczyć gdyż sam gdy ledwie ukończył pełnoletność został przydzielony do zwiadowców terenów Pustynno - Ognistych co oznaczało duży luz. Pustynne i Ogniste od wielu lat żyły w pokoju i rzadko ktokolwiek nieproszony przekraczał tę granicę. Jednak mimo swojego zapału do nauki Skort postanowił iść w śladu starszego brata i dołączyć do wojska. Jednak uznał pracę zwiadowcy za nudną. Na wojnie też nie sprawdził by się a wolał być komandosem. Nie lubił działać w drużynie a ta fucha zapewniła by mu samotną pracę. Kiedy tylko skończył dwadzieścia jeden lat przyłączył się do szkoły wojskowej. Całe trzy miesiące nauki. I pierwszy raz puścili ich wraz z ich pułkownikiem – Fatą na patrol okolic granicy Pustynno-Dżunglowej. Nigdy więcej nie czół większej radości niż przed tą podróżą ale gdy dotarli w końcu do granic lasu deszczowego czół jedynie zmęczenie zresztą jak cała reszta jego zespołu. - Jesteśmy... - Powiedział dysząc pułkownik - ...na miejscu. Lądujemy Szóstka smoków opadła na piasek przy granicy drzew. Skort dysząc rozejrzał się naokoło. Leżeli na piaskowej wydmie umiejscowionej nad granicą. Kiedy wychylił się zza wydmy zobaczył wysokie na dziesiątki metrów drzewa, na wyciągnięcie łapy. Czół dochodzący spomiędzy nich zapach jedzenia, słyszał gdzieś w oddali plusk wody i marzył tylko o wpadnięciu do lasu jak najszybciej się da. Wystarczyło zeskoczyć z wydmy. Pułkownik począł rozdawać wszystkim wodę. * Ściemnia się – Rzekł – Dobra patrol! W szeregu przede mną zbiórka raz! Kiedy piątka młodych Pustynnych ustawił się przed nim kontynuował przemowę. - A więc słuchajcie! Całą noc spędzicie tu oto sami na wydmie! Jeden z was zostanie na warcie i za godzinę się zmieni! Tak będziecie się zmieniać przez całą noc! Kolejność wybierze dowódca, czyli ktoś z waszej grupy który będzie wami dowodził podczas mojej nieobecności! * A gdzie pan się wybiera? - Zapytał Wielbłąd, kumpel Skorta * Polecę do umiejscowionego niedaleko obozowiska naszych zameldować się. Wrócę tak około czwartej nad ranem. * Niedaleko – Mruknął Skort * Mamy spędzić noc tu, sami! - Wrzasnął Wielbłąd * Sami. Przecież macie siebie! Zostawię wam wodę i jedzenie i niedługo wrócę! * Za dziewięć godzin – Mruknął Skort * Ale w lesie są...dżunglowe – Próbował jeszcze Wielbłąd * Oj myślę że dżunglowe to najmniejszy problem. Szeregowy Żądło wystąp! - Ryknął Żółty Pustynny wyszedł z szeregu. * Wymień nam proszę wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa jakie możecie się natknąć wchodząc w las! * Tak jest pułkowniku! Więc są dżunglowe, linnormy, jaguary, żarłoczne rośliny, jadowite owady, węże i strażnicy gajów! * Bujdy pleciesz – Zbeształ go Fata – Strażnicy Gaju nie istnieją – I spojrzał tajemniczo na ciemny las – Ale z resztą prawda. Możesz wrócić. Udzielę wam kilku rad. Więc po pierwsze chociaż goniło by was tysiąc żmijów nie wchodźcie tam! Dżunglowe nie są w przymierzu z nami ani jeżeli się nie mylę z żadnym z królestw. W ich królestwie czyli tu za wydmą są prawie niepokonywalne. Plują kwasem a to jest tysiąc razy gorszę od naszego jadu. Jad powoli zabija a jak dostaniesz kwasem to ciach i już! Nie ma cię, twoich kości i trzydziestu centymetrów ziemi pod tobą. W dodatku obdzierają skórę z olbrzymich kameleonów i stosują jej do kamuflażu jakby ich zielone łuski były zbyt mało niewidoczne wśród roślin. * Ogromnych kameleonów? - Zapytał Babak * Tak. Wszystko w lesie jest ogromne. Wielkie węże, kameleony, krokodyle i oczywiście megaterium – Mówiąc to złapał się za bliznę na żebrach – Wielkie zabójcze leniwce mogące zabijać was machnięciem łapy! Skortowi coś nie chciało się wierzyć w zabójcze leniwce mogące zadać Facie ranę o długości półtora metra. * Dalej. Linnormy chyba każdy zna nawet jak ich nie widział. Podłe gadziny co myślą że są z nami spokrewnione. Łuski jak skała, długi silny ogon, szczególnie u dżunglowej odmiany i tylko dwie przednie łapy na smoczym ciele. Łapy mocne by wyrwać wam żebra. A szczęki to już w ogóle. Jaguarów jakoś bym się nie bał a rośliny to rzadko spotkać takie żeby cię połknęły na raz. Owadów co prawda dużo ale ugryzą i polecą. Przez łuski nie przejdą. Węże to też byle co chyba że te ogromne wielkości małych żmijów. To już coś. No to tyle bo się rozgadałem a zapomniałem się zapytać, kto chciałby być dowódcą gdy mnie nie ma? Skort zastanowiła się nad tym. Lepiej działa w pojedynkę więc dowodzenie grupą może nie poszło by mu najlepiej ale nie zdążył zmienić zdania bo łapę podniósł szybko Żądło. * Skoro tylko ty się zgłaszasz to dobrze. Od teraz słuchacie się Żądła a ja postaram się szybko wrócić, i pamiętajcie nie wchodzicie do lasu! - i odleciał * Słyszeliście pułkownika! - Ryknął Żądło – Znajdujemy sobie pozycje i śpimy. Pierwszą wartę ma Babak, potem ja, potem Curt, potem Wielbłąd a następnie Skort. Po tych rozporządzeniach wszyscy oprócz Babaka poszli spać. Ale Skort nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Jego warta miał trwać od północy do pierwszej czyli w środku nocy. Nie podobało mu się to specjalnie ale nie chciał marudzić. Kiedy w końcu zasnął obudziło go szturchanie. To Wielbłąd szturchał go skrzydłem. * Skort! Obudź się! * Co się stało? - Zapytał tamten * Coś dochodzi z lasu! Coś płaczę. * Płaczę? - Zdziwił się Skort i podszedł do krawędzi wydmy – Nic nie słyszę? Wielbłąd podszedł do niego i obrócił głowę bokiem do lasu. * Czekaj – Powiedział i machnął łapą – Teraz Z lasu rzeczywiści dobiegał odgłos płaczu smoka. * Co to? - zdziwił się Skort * Jakbym wiedział to bym cię nie budził. Myślisz że trzeba temu pomóc? * Mieliśmy tam nie wchodzić no nie? * Poczekaj tam się chyba coś rusza – Szepnął Wielbłąd i wychylił się zza wydmy * Ej cofnij się! - Warknął Skort – Jeszcze tam wpadniesz! * Tam coś jest chyba... a! - Wydusił z siebie krótki krzyk i coś pociągnęło go w mrok lasu * Wielbłąd! - Krzyknął Skort Szybko odchylił się od krawędzi wydmy i pognał obudzić resztę patrolu. * Co się stało? - mruknął sennie Żądło * Coś porwało Wielbłąda! - krzyknął Skort Babak położył się z powrotem spać. * Mógł się nie wychylać a zresztą teraz była jego warta no nie? * Nie pomożecie mu! * A jak. Poczekamy na pułkownika. * Do tego czasu z nim może stać się coś złego! Żądło wzruszył ramionami i zasnął. Skort spojrzał jeszcze raz na niego i spojrzał w las. Zamknął oczy próbując zostać w miejscu ale coś kazało mu wejść w las. Podniósł powieki i podszedł na skraj wydmy. Spojrzał w mrok lasu i zaczął kumulować w sobie ciepło nagrzewając łuski na wszelki wypadek i wskoczył w las. Zeskoczenie z wydmy było głupim pomysłem. Spadając zahaczył o gałąź i upadł na pysk. Podniósł się szybko i chwycił za parę rogów wystających z pomarańczowego pyska. Dotknął pierwszego drzewa i zapuścił się w las. Ruszył przed siebie nie słysząc niczego oprócz tupotu swoich łap i łamanych pod nimi gałązek. Oprócz tych odgłosów las milczał jakby wszystkie ogromne leniwce i inne złe kreatury spały. Nagle spostrzegł w ciemnościach ślad. Zostawił on ogon smok z dziwnym końcem, jakby ciągnięty coraz to głębiej w puszczę. Ruszył więc za nim cały czas nagrzewając się. Obawiał się że Wielbłąda porwał Strażnik Gaju. Legendarna istota strzegąca pomniejszych lasów lub mniejszych części puszcz i lasów deszczowych. Może akurat część lasu za wydmą była jednym z gajów. I nagle usłyszał szelest liści. Zatrzymał się i spostrzegł jakiś ruch przed nim. Podniósł ogon w górę i rozpostarł skrzydła. Wtem coś wylądował przed nim krzycząc wściekle. '3 ' Honus zastanawiał się czy nie opuścić czasem biura jego ojca zanim tamten zacznie kontynuować swój najnowszy pomysł. Już obracał się ku wyjściu kiedy zobaczył stojące w drzwiach dwa zdyszane burzowe w tym jeden miał na pysku dziwny ślad. * O jesteście – Mruknął ojciec Honusa – Wydaję mi się że mieliście go tu przyprowadzić? * Tato, potrafię sam chodzić – Stwierdził Honus * Wiem ale okolice bywają niebezpieczne. W każdym razie możecie iść – I kiwnął łapą na dwa smoki które pośpiesznie wyszły z pokoju – A teraz pomówimy o twojej pracy. Wszystkie propozycje odrzucałeś ale ta jest nie do odrzucenia. Sam król oznajmił że leci na Pustynię Śmierci spotkać się z naszym agentem u ognistych. * Król? Nie jest to zbytnio niebezpieczne? Starszy smok zmarszczył brwi. * Jest. Ale król ma swoje pomysły. Nie chcę mówić mu tego wprost ale ale obawiam się że on stara się naśladować Mrozipaszcza. Honus zaczną przeglądać różne wspomnienia w głowie próbując przypomnieć sobie kim właściwie był Mrozipaszcz. Z pewnością słyszał o nim na historii kiedy jeszcze latał do szkoły. - Eee, Mrozipaszcza tak? Jego ojciec złapał się łapą za pysk. * Ostatniego władcę Lodowych. Był chyba największym znanym smokiem i możliwe że najsilniejszym w swoim gatunku. Dwadzieścia lat temu zaginął wraz z przyboczną gwardią. Zastąpił go obecny król Szron który po prostu załatwił sobie większość głosów w plewieniu. Ale nie o nim teraz rozmawiamy. Czwarty smok z gwardii przybocznej króla niestety poważnie zachorował i myśleliśmy że... * Że może poleciałbym z najważniejsza osobistością w królestwie w to chore miejsce! Przecież tam jest gorąco jak w piekle i co najmniej sto razy więcej wiwern niż w innej cywilizowanej części kontynentu. * E tam gadanie. Polecisz i zobaczysz. Zwiedzisz kawałek świata a sam zapunktujesz u władcy. * Który sam wybiera się zobaczyć ze szpiegiem na ziemiach wrogiego smokom gatunku? * Widzę że się zgadzasz. Pakuj się bo z samego rana lecicie. Acha i nie próbuj się wymknąć bo nie tylko rozzłościsz mnie ale także i króla jasne? To tyle. Honus wypadł z pokoju. Od razu udał się do swojej komnaty i rzucił na miękkie gniazdo. Zamknął oczy próbując wmówić sobie że to sen ale nie udało mu się. Jeżeli nie poleci to mogą nawet wyrzucić go z królestwa a tego raczej nie chciał. W końcu udało mu się zasnąć. Został obudzony przez młodszego brata o czwartej nad ranem. Smoczek wskoczył mu na głowę i zaczajał po niej skakać. * Wstawaj! - Krzyczał * Dobra już dobra! - odpowiedział Honsu zakrwawiając łapami oczy – Spokój. Złaź na ziemię. * Tato kazał mi cię obudzić – Powiedział powoli Wicher * Się dzieckiem wysługuje -Prychnął Honus i udał się do jadalni. Wszyscy jeszcze spali także zjadł samotnie śniadanie i udał się przed jaskinię. Słońce ledwie wstawało zza chmur i wiał przyjemy wiaterek mogący porwać owcę. Zanosiło się na deszcz. Honus pomyślał jeszcze o próbie wymigania się od obowiązku ale w końcu uniósł skrzydła w górę i pofrunął w kierunku pałacu. Była to ogromna marmurowa budowla zwisająca ze szczytu największej góry w królestwie. Pałac miał okrągłe ściany i dach w kształcie półkola ciągnącego się w górę. Oczywiście wystająca część zamku była tylko salą tronową. Pokoje królewskie i sala biesiadna znajdowały się wewnątrz szczytu. Za górą znajdowała się wielka kamienna półka wystająca z góry niczym kamienny talerz. To na niej odbywały się ćwiczenia Gromu. Honus nie uzyskał dokładnych informacji o miejscu spotkania ale domyślał się że właśnie na tej półce się one odbędą. Obleciał pałac dookoła i spostrzegł trzy smoki stojące nieruchome jak posągi na placu ćwiczeń. Każdy z nich był wielki i umięśniony jak dowódcy Gromu a Honus nie wątpił że kiedyś mogli do niego należeć. Kiedy wylądował zdał sobie sprawę, że trzy burzowe ledwie zerknęły na niego i wróciły do swojej pozy, kamiennego smoka. Honus zaczął wiercić się niespokojnie i oglądać plac. Po kątach porzucane były włócznie i szponochlasty. Widział też kilka skórzanych i metalowych zbrój. Nic specjalnego. I wtem na placu wylądował król. Był to rosły smok z łuskami w tak ciemnym kolorze granatu że wydawały się wręcz czarne. Podbrzusze zabezpieczone miał złotą zbroją. Na dumnym pysku nie spoczywała o dziwo korona ale Honus domyślił się że nie była by ona dobrym pomysłem na terenie wroga. * Witajcie moi drodzy! - Powitał smoki radosnym uśmiechem – Kto gotowy na misję! - I spostrzegł Honusa – A ty pewnie jesteś synem Flerunda czyż nie? * Tak... wasza wysokość. * Nie martw się, ta robota nie jest trudna. Wystarczy że będziesz dbał o moje bezpieczeństwo. A gdzie masz zbroję? * Zbroję? * Nie dostałeś? Rozejrzyj się tu pewnie jakaś będzie ci pasować. Zaraz służba przyniesie nam zapasy i lecimy. Honus zaczął przeszukiwać skraj pola treningowego ale gdy zobaczył w wyrazie pysku króla że się niecierpliwy wziął pierwsza lepszą zbroję i zapiął ją na podbrzusze. Nie wiedział do końca jak to się robi ale podpatrzył jak pozostali z ochrony maja ją na siebie narzuconą. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę że każdy z nich ma ze sobą tobołek a w nim pewnie zapasy lub broń i poczuł się jak idiota że niczego takiego ze sobą nie zabrał. Kiedy szara burzowa przyniosła tobołek dla króla ten rzucił go jednemu ze strażników i wzbił się w powietrze. * Kierunek Pustynia Śmierci – Zaryczał król i smoki ruszyły Honus popatrzył jeszcze na arenę i chwycił szybko jeden szponochlast a następnie dołączył do reszty lecącej na południe. Po kilku godzinach lot w ciężkiej zbroi oraz metalowym pazurem uczepionym do łapy wydał mu się nużący. Minęli granicę Burzowo-Ognistą i ldotarli na skraj Pustyni. Honus coś tam pamiętał że była to jedyna taka pustynia na kontynencie. Posiadała czerwony piasek co samo w sobie było dość tajemnicze. I mimo iż leżała na terenie ognistych rzadko kiedy którykolwiek z nich odwiedzał to nawiedzone miejsce na którym to nie smoki rządziły ale pomniejsze gangi wiwern pragnących tylko jednego. Smoczej krwi. O ich obecności świadczyły także podgryzane szkielety smoków nad którymi przelatywali ale po kształci ich rogów wynikało że należały one nie tylko do Ognistych. Były tam martwe pustynne, skalne kilka burzowych i chyba nawet jeden morski o dziwo. Zbroja strasznie doskwierała Honusowi. Była nie tylko za duża ale także ciężka. Spocił się jak mysz zamykając klucz lecący nad czerwoną pustynią. O dziwo zauważył że żaden z pozostałych strażników nie jest aż taki zmęczony jak on. Mogło to być spowodowane tym że latali już dużo po wszystkich królestwach a mogło być także tym że mięli lżejsze zbroje. Wytłumaczyło by to także dlaczego jego gatunek tak doskonale radził sobie w przestworzach. Mięli zbroje z jakiegoś lekkiego metalu podczas gdy Honus leciał w ciężkiej zbroi treningowej. Po dwóch godzinach lotu król wreszcie się zatrzymał. Reszta zrobiła to samo. Władca wyciągnął granatowy szpon i wskazał nim w znajdujący się daleko przed nimi budynek. Była to mieniąca się w palącym się słońcu wieża. W pierwszym momencie Honus pomyślał że to miraż jednak król rozwiał jego wszelkie wątpliwości. Była to pierwsza wieża magów. Było takich siedem, może osiem z czego piec na terytorium ognistych, jedna na skalnych, jedna wodnych i jedna, choć informacja o jej istnieniu nie była potwierdzona, leżała na dzikich królestwach gdzie nie sięgała władza ośmiu smoczych królestwa. Mimo prób licznych podbojów Dzikich Królestw, każdy z nich zakończył się klęską i śmiercią wielu smoków. I tak przez lata Dzikie królestwa zostały miejscem gniazdowania największych smoczych wrogów takich jak wiwerny, linnormy a nawet żmije. Wieża nie tylko dawała dziwną poświatę umożliwiająca zauważenie jej z dużej odległości. W dodatku powietrze wokoło nich było jakieś dziwnie gęste. Honus podejrzał że to magia otaczająca wieże sprawiała takie odczucia. Kiedy tylko pomyślał o tajemnych sztukach zagłębianych tylko przez nieliczne, wybrane do tego smoki przypomniał sobie dzieciństwo. Jako mały smok wraz z pozostałymi uwielbiał bawić się w wojowników Gromu, smoczych magów i wiwerny. Oczywiście zabawa była prosta. Kilka smoków było dzielnymi wojownikami lub potężnymi magami i walczyła na niby z resztą udającą wiwerny, stojąc na tylnych łapach i machając ogonami na wszystkie strony. Jeżeli ktoś dostał takim ogonem na kilka minut musiał pozostać w bezruchu co był symulacją do jadu tych gadzin. Wojownicy mięli patyki które udawały włócznie i skórzane szponochlasty będące niegroźnymi podróbkami mającymi dać dzieciom zabawę a jednocześnie uchronić je przed ewentualnym zrobieniem sobie krzywdy. Jednak zawsze najlepiej mięli magowi. Często wybuchały kłótnie kończące się ograniczeniami ,,zdolności'' czarodziei gdyż jak powszechnie wiadomo, czarodziej mógł prawie wszystko. Honus był raz z rodzicami na pokazie magii i oszołomiła go moc ognistego, który swoja mocą wykonywał najróżniejsze sztuczki. Jednym gestem zawładnął nad dzikim niedźwiedziem i nakazał mu tańczyć na przednich łapach. Prostymi ruchami rak wyrzucał w powietrze kolorowe płomienie zamieniające się w miniaturowe smoki. A co najciekawsze potrafił stworzyć stworzyć kryształowca. Honus pamiętał jak mag postawił na ziemi niebieski klejnot i recytując zalecie sprawiał ze zmamił się on w wielką kreaturę na każde jego skinienie. Czarodziej specjalnie zaprosił wszystkich widzów do wspólnej próby zniszczenia tworu. Ogniste ziały w niego płomieniami, skalne waliły swoimi łbami mogącymi przebić kamień, burzowe trzaskały piorunami a i nawet kwas skrytych dżunglowych powoli spłynął po kryształowym ciele krzystzałowca. Honus wiedział że żaden z wojowników Gromu nie dał by rady stawić czoła takiemu smokowi. A może nawet i dziesięciu by sobie nie poradziło. W momencie jego marzeniem było dołączenie do grona magów ale kiedy opowiedziano mu o dziesiątkach lat studiów błyskawicznie porzucił ambicję.'' A w wieży na którą patrzył mogło być okołu czterdziestu magów. * Tu spotkamy się z moim szpiegiem – Oznajmił król lądując. Honus i pozostałe smoki zrobiły to samo. Jeden został w górze aby obserwować okolicę. Co prawda magowie przyjmowali smoki bez względu na rodzaj ale znajdujące się na tych ziemiach ogniste nie przepadały za burzowymi. Czekali i czekali. Honus w tym czasie upolował dwie jaszczurki. Nie były zbyt okazałe ale przynajmniej na moment ugasiły jego głód. Po krótszym czasie smok w powietrzu zawołał. * Ktoś tu leic Wasza Wysokość! Król uniósł swój gadzi łeb oglądając okolicę. I rzeczywiście, po ciemnym, przepalonym siarką niebie leciał smok z łuskami w kolorze spalenizny. Wylądował przed władca burzowych i ukłonił się dotykając kolcem na nosie spalonej ziemi i czerwonego piachu. * Witaj panie niebios – Oznajmił nie unosząc głowy * Witaj Krex – Odpowiedział król i skinął łbem na znak że ognisty może unieść głowę – Co tam dla mnie masz? Krex sięgnął łapą do wiszącej mu przy biodrze sakwy ze skóry jakiegoś plamiastego zwierzęcia. * Musze wracać do pałacu jak najszybciej się da – Powiedział ognisty i podał władcy kilka zwojów. Król obejrzał je i podał jednemu ze strażników. * Skoro musisz to leć. Za dwa wielkie księżyce spotykamy się przy wieży południowej dla niepoznaki. * Tak jest o panie I bez słowa ognisty wzbił się w geste powietrze i odleciał. Honusa bardzo ciekawiła treść pergaminów ale obawiał się złości władcy także postanowił nie odzywać się. Wszystkie burzowe uniosły się do lotu i poleciały na zachód ku swojemu królestwu. Lot nie był aż tak męczący jak wcześniej gdyż wybrali drogę na skróty nad małym wąwozem. Kiedy kraniec urwiska był już widoczny władca zawołał Honusa. Ten wyleciał z klucza i poleciał na jego przód gdzie spokojnie szybował król. * I jak ci się podoba misja? - Zapytał władca szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu * Póki co dobrze... Wasza Wysokość * Póki co! - Ryknął rozbawiony burzowy – Widzisz Honusie, misja już uległa końcowi. Odebraliśmy zwoje, skontaktowaliśmy się ze szpiegiem i wracamy bezpiecznie do gniazd. Już nic nie może się źle wydarzyć. Honus niechętni musiał się na to zgodzić. Lecąc spojrzał w dół oglądając mroczną przepaść. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł kształt skaczący od jej jednej ściany do drugiej. Już chciał ostrzec pozostałych kiedy w przepaści rozległ się ryk i wyleciało z niej kilkanaście kolorowych kształtów. Wiwerny bez żadnego planu uderzyły w grupkę burzowych tnąc pazurami i gryząc na oślep. Jednak strażnicy byli przygotowani. Wszyscy jak jeden smok otworzyli paszcze i wyrzucili z siebie błyskawice. Pioruny zaczęły uderzać w mniejsze gady a te poczęły opadać w dół ściany kanionu. Honus nie wiedząc co robić uniknął ciosu jednego z gadów i odleciał kawałek dalej. Wtedy drugi przedarł mu bok pazurami. Smoka przeszył ból ale zdołał utrzymać się w powietrzu i posłać ku wiwernie błyskawice. Mimo iż piorun trafił celnie nie wyrządziło to jej specjalnej krzywdy oprócz tego że zdezorientowało to ją. Wtedy Honus mógł dokładniej przyjrzeć się napastnikowi. Wiwerna była żółta, prawie złota. Co prawda nie dorównywała mu ani wysokością ani długością ale była szybsza. Miał tylko dwie tylne kończyny upodabniające ja po trochu do ptaka. Skrzydła były wyjątkowo długie i posiadały dziwne zgięcia. Pysk był mniej kolczasty od smoczego gdyż posiadła zaledwie dwa kolce wystające z tyłu łba. W paszczy usadowione były ostre ząbki ale nie stanowiły one zagrożenia przy kolcu przypominającym ostrze włóczni, osadzanym na czubku ogona gada. Honsu zawsze myślał że ich kolec jadowy będzie podobny do tego pustynnych, czyli bardziej skorpioniego. Wiwerna gdy tylko trzasnęła się z szoku zaszarżowała na Honusa. Ten odsunął się i szponochlastem rozerwał je łuski. Trysnęła krew. W tym czasie ogon wiwerny odbił się od zbroi Honsu wyginając ją. Wiwerna poszybowała w dół ale niestety ze szponochalstem który utkwił w jej żebrze. Honsu stracił jedyną broń. Obrócił się i dostrzegł króla. Władca walczył z ośmioma bestiami stojąc na krańcu urwiska. Burzowy w pewnym monecie otworzył paszcze i posłał wielki piorun kulisty między bestie które poopadały jak muchy. I wtem jakąś zielona wiwerna skoczył na niego od tłu i zatopiła kolec na ogonie w nieosłonięte zbroją miejsce. Bestia uniosła ogon ponownie i ponownie uderzyła ale tym razem kolec odbił się z brzdękiem od złotej blachy. Honus nie czekając poleciał pomóc władcą. Z zepsutą zbroja i bez broni. W locie wystrzelił w wiwernę błyskawicę która posmyrała ją pod skrzydłem. Jak zwykle gdy potrzebował użyć zdolności jego rodzaju ta nie działała. I co najdziwniejsze żaden lekarz nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Wiwerna obróciła się ku Honusowi i z ogonem w gotowości poczekała na atak. Smok wiedział że osobnik jest wyjątkowo duży i z posiewnicą zaprawiony w bojach skoro podszedł samego władcę. Wiedząc że nie ma nic lepszego do zrobienia zamknął oczy i z wystawionymi szponami zderzył się z wiwerną. Bestia zaczęła się miotać i drapać go boleśnie. Ten nie zważając na to przeciął jej szponami pierś. Co prawda te bez szponochlastu mogły ledwo odbić się od pancerza gada ale o dziwo przeszyły go na wylot. Honus poczuł się tak jak wtedy gdy wiele lat temu zobaczył ognistego na granicy. Nie otwierając oczu machnął pazurami drugi raz i odciął wiwernie ogon. Usłyszał ryk i podniósł powieki. Spojrzał się na zielonego gada. Ten stał w miejscu jak porażony własnym jadem. I mimo iż naokoło leżało pełno krwi z ogromnych ran gada nic nie płynęło. Stały otwarte. Wiwerna mrugnęła tylko i posiwiała. A następnie padła. Jej ostatniemu tchnieniu towarzyszył obłok pary. Honus stały zamurowany jak król i jak wiwerna wcześniej. Spojrzał się na swoje pazury i spostrzegł zaschłą krew co w temperaturze pustyni było prawie niemożliwe zwłaszcza że była ona świeża. Czuł zakłopotanie. Czuł spojrzenia króla i reszty gwardii na sobie. Czuł chłód. '''LICZBA KOMENTARZY (NIE WAŻNE JAKICH) POTRZEBNYCH DO NEXTA: przynajmniej 1 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania